Don't spill that orange juice
by shumay
Summary: Hibiki and Kotone have been good friends ever since they were young. Is there a space for Silver between the two of them?


And it allll started with... ***drumroll*** OJ! LOL JKS JKS.

**World:** Game (Heartgold and Soulsilver)  
**Genre: **Humour/Romance  
**Characters:** Kotone/Hibiki/Silver (Rival)  
**Rated:** T (For language)

**A/N:**Here's a oneshot for Kotone/Silver fanatics. Hibiki is abit of an ass in here btw. Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Pokemon. (I wish i did :L)

* * *

"Oi Hibiki, there's whipped cream on your cheek."

Kotone clucked her tongue and leant forward to wipe the annoying blotch from his cheek. She reached for his face, pinched his cheek and wiped it clean gently. The boy grunted as his childhood friend wiped his messy cheek, she had a tendency to act like a mother would. Silver's hands went clammy and the spoon he was holding slipped from his grip. He refrained from showing any outward motion of displeasure; he was used to the pair's regular flirty contact. They were sitting by the café window, Hibiki sat next to Kotone and Silver sat opposite to them facing the wall.

"Stop acting like a mother hen Kotone, I can do it myself." The boy swatted her hands away, his face turning a deep shade of red. He snatched her handkerchief from her hand, and rubbed his cheek roughly. Kotone rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour; she blew her fringe out of her eyes in irritation, her hands on her hips.

"I was just wiping off the whipped cream off your face because it was getting on my nerves! How old are you seriously! You eat like a baby!"

"Wha-!"

Hibiki slammed his hand down on the table, startling the other customers in the café. The childhood friends were both getting worked up and customers were inching away slowly, afraid of the crazy, possibly dangerous teenagers. They were arguing again, as usual. But what the customers didn't know it, was a friendly argument. He had seen it coming, that's what they do. What they ALWAYS do. They always laugh, argue and you can just see how close they are, even during their arguments. It was part of the daily schedule for the two of them, he however, was exempt from their play fights and inside jokes. He couldn't stand it, it infuriated him.

Silver averted his gaze to outside the window, trying to look as though he didn't care and was used to what the duo opposite him were doing. He hated being with them, they always acted like a couple, though they didn't mean to intentionally, they still looked like one. He hated this feeling; it was eating him up inside every time he thought about it. He glared outside the window, the more he thought about it, and the more he got irritated with both of them. A small child and his mother who walked past the café window avoided looking at him, as his glare was filled with malice and loathing. The poor kid was so frightened of Silver's glare that he dropped his ice-cream and started to cry. Surely he didn't look _THAT_ scary?

After a long and draining 5 minutes of Kotone and Hibiki arguing, Hibiki had had enough. He stood up abruptly and went to pay for the food at the counter, the girl behind the counter smiled at him sweetly and he couldn't bring himself to smile back. Silver returned to the table and continued his glaring at the unfortunate passerby's.

Kotone, noticing how his body was aligned with the winder and the sour look on his face, called out his name.

"Silver."

Silver didn't respond, he didn't even bother looking up at her. She tried again.

"Silver!"

Still no response. Kotone quirked her eyebrows, wondering what was wrong with him.

"…Silver…helllllloooo?" Kotone leant over the table and spoke into his ear, struggling to gain his attention.

Just noticing her he jumped when she leant toward him and backed away, the bridge of his nose painted red. He could still feel her warm breath against the tip of his ear.

"_WH-WH-WHAT_!" His words came out in a frenzied bable.

"Do you need your ears checked out? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something again?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He stood up and stalked out of the café. The other customers exchanged glances and continued to back away from the violent group of teenagers. Kotone sat there stunned at Silver's outburst.

"What did you do to provoke him this time Kotone?" Hibiki asked as he returned from paying for both his and her food.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything and he just snapped at me in front of everyone! Argh, I just don't understand him sometimes." She crossed her arms across her chest defensively and pouted.

"Don't worry; you know he's always like that. He's an arrogant prick, touchy little brat. It has nothing to do with you Kotone, he probably has his period."

"It's not like that! Maybe it's because you guys are rivals but… Silver isn't that kind of person. Okay maybe he is, but he has his good times. He's acting different now, can't you tell? "

"He's still the same old jack-ass that I've known since the day he went to steal pokemon from the Lab."

"Never mind, it's a waste of time trying to explain this to you. I'll go to his place and apologise for whatever I did wrong."

Kotone turned on her heel and was about to dash off until Hibiki pulled her back. She nearly lost her balance from the sudden pull and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"_What'd you do that for!_"

"Kotone, you're as dense as ever." He let out a heavy sigh, waiting for the lame retaliation she was sure to come up with.

"….." She turned to him, her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a girl like you to enter some guy's apartment by yourself?" His tone was serious and he was clearly uneasy at the thought. Kotone smiled softly.

"…You're a guy and I always enter your apartment by myself." She replied teasingly.

"We are different! We are childhood friends, and what's your relationship with that faggot anyway? You don't even know him well. You've only known him through me, and even I don't know him well enough. Worst of all, he seems like one of those psychos who'll attack you when there's no one around out of blind rage."

Kotone laughed and shook her head, her locks bouncing merrily as she laughed. "Whoa there Hibiki-kun, you sound like my dad. Don't worry; I'm just going to ask him what's wrong that's all."

"Fine, then I'll come too." He turned, grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

When they reached Silver's apartment, Hibiki let go of Kotone's wrist and she massaged it firmly, all the while glaring at her friend's back. They took the rickety old elevator as he lived on the fifth level of the building. The bell that indicated that they had arrived at the level of their desire rang and Kotone fidgeted anxiously as the elevator groaned to a halt. They looked down the long hallway trying to recall the number of his apartment.

"Let's see... He lives in…"

"Room 305" Hibiki trudged over to the correct door and pressed the doorbell without any hesitation.

Kotone raised an eyebrow at Hibiki, he says that he didn't know Silver that well but he knew which apartment was his? Maybe there was something going on that she wasn't clued in on. Maybe they were lovers? Kotone's heart hurt at that thought and she grasped her chest in shock. The sound of footsteps could be heard and Kotone quickly forgot about her strange reaction to the thought of Silver and Hibiki being romantically involved.

The footsteps ceased and the door remained closed, Hibiki growled in annoyance and Silver finally unlocked the door. There was no light inside the apartment, a red head emerged from and the hallway lights illuminated his face making him look like a bodiless floating head. Kotone shrieked.

"Who is-.."

His eyes widened when he heard Kotone shriek in fright, she was standing there in front of him looking quite adorable. Oh, and she brought along _vermin_. He ignored Hibiki and focused on Kotone, his cheeks adopting a light shade of pink. He opened his mouth to greet her, but he choked on his words, only managing to say her name.

"…Kotone."

"Hey! I was worried about you! You seemed really upset down at the cafe. Are you alright?" She asked him, a soft smile on her cherry tainted lips.

"…Uh…Yeah." He turned away from her, facing the lonely darkness that engulfed his apartment. His behavior was really starting to worry her.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"What?" He turned back to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I said can I come in? I guess you really do need to get your ears checked." She mocked.

"Um, yeah sure…" He let her in and was going to close the door when a hand pushed it open again. Silver was startled, he had forgotten completely about Hibiki.

"Surely you've noticed my presence, did you really think I'd let Kotone come here by herself _Silver_?" His tone was threatening and his smile, intimidating. He pushed the door open roughly and brushed past Silver.

"Whoa, your place isn't that bad! It's definitely not what I was expecting!" Kotone looked around his apartment, her eyes shining with awe.

_I may have stolen a Pokemon from the lab, but I'm not complete scum you know. _Silver thought to himself.

Hibiki idled around the kitchen, looking for something to drink. Silver marched behind him and pushed him aside.

"If you want something, you ask, you ill mannered prick. Sit down; I'll pour something to drink."

"I want orange juice!" Kotone dashed between them and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Hibiki snorted and rolled his eyes at his childish friend and his rival's beet red complexion. God Kotone was thick.

"Excuse me! What's wrong with orange juice!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how childish you are." Hibiki said, stifling a bored yawn.

"Why you…"

They're at it again, Silver sighed quietly whilst they unknowingly flirted shamelessly with one other. He put down the glasses of orange juice in front of them and Kotone stopped mid rant and drank happily. She asked for seconds, so he brought out the jug so that she could just help herself.

_Damn this girl really loves her orange juice._

Silence settled between them. Kotone felt something fall onto her skin, and then the thing started crawling. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and she screamed, knocking back her chair and bumping the table. The table jutted forward and the jug of orange juice along with Silver's and Hibiki's glasses tipped over, leaving them wet, sticky and smelling like orange.

"_WHOA WHAT THE HELL KOTONE!_" Silver and Hibiki shouted in unison. She had jumped onto Silver's lap, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath made his heart thump painfully hard against his ribcage. What the hell is this girl doing? Blood rushed through his head and… to another region in his body, he was unable to think straight. He tried to push her back before she realised his… increasingly uncomfortable condition.

"T-T-THERE WAS A COCKROACH..." She sounded like she was about to cry. Silver couldn't help but panic, the stupid girl wasn't getting off his lap and he was blushing heavily now. He could feel Hibiki's death glare, he looked as though he was going to come at Silver with a knife.

_PLEASE DON'T NOTICE, PLEASE DON'T NOTICE._

Silver thought as he shifted her weight to his knee as he took in deep breaths to calm down.

Hibiki getting fed up with her melodramatics grabbed a nearby object and slammed the cockroach; it made a disgusting squelching sound.

"There you go, all gone." He threw the object onto the table, revealing the object to be Silver's family photo.

"_What the fuck_, did you just kill that cockroach using my family photo!" Silver barked angrily.

"Yeah, so what? I had to get rid of it with something." Hibiki replied, bored.

There was Silver in his family photo, who stood in the between his beloved parents, well the hair and the crown of his head identified Silver in the picture. It was a very sophisticated photo; his parents had clearly dressed up for it. But the cockroach had replaced his spot instead, almost covering him completely except for his unruly hair.

"You son of a …" Silver rose from his chair with great difficulty, he realized that Kotone was still clutching onto his frame tightly.

"…Hey Kotone, could you kindly get off me now?" He asked his voice weak. Kotone only held onto his body tighter. A red tint was returning to Silver's cheeks.

"Kotone, the cockroach is gone now; I just killed it with Silver's family photo." Hibiki placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to pry her away from Silver. Silver thanked god that his body had calmed down and that he was wearing baggy pants.

"You bastard, you don't know how much that photo means to me! And you just tarnished it with that cockroach!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he pointed to the cockroach guts that had replaced him. He could feel the stickiness of the orange juice on his skin and he fidgeted uneasily.

"Whatever, can you just hurry up and let go of Kotone. It makes me sick just looking at you holding onto her."

"Don't treat me like some sort of sick pervert; you talk as though she's your possession. Tell her to let go off me! I've tried to get her off me; I'm holding her so that she doesn't rip my shirt. Besides I want to take a shower, the orange juice is irritating me."

"Kotone! Hey Kotone!" Hibiki nudged her several times and she raised her up slowly, the bridge of her nose a light shade of pink. Silver jerked back as her face was now a lot closer to his, her nose nearly touching his.

She let go off his shirt, blushing madly. Kotone quickly apologised and looked around at the mess she made to avoid making eye contact with the two boys.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess. I guess I spilled some on everyone."

Hibiki stood up with a sigh and assured her that it was okay. He turned to Silver.

"I'm using your shower." He said and walked out of the Kitchen, not even bothering to help clean the mess.

"_You what!_?" Silver stalked off after Hibiki and bashed the bathroom door.

"Don't just go and use someone else's shower without permission you jackass, did your parents ever teach you any manners!"

"_WHAAAAT?_ I CAN'T HEAR YOUUU! THE WATER IS PRETTY LOUD IN _HERE_."

He knew he did that on purpose, that asswipe. He snarled viciously and walked to the back to the kitchen, and attempted to wash off the orange juice in the kitchen sink. His hair was sticky and he felt uncomfortable; the citrus acid of the orange juice was irritating his skin. He cursed under his breath and swore to beat the shit out of Hibiki when he's done with the shower. Knowing that dickhead, he'd probably still be in the shower in 3 hours time just to piss him off, triple his water and gas bill and use all the hot water.

"That mother fu-******!" (Word is censored for inappropriate use :} LOL)

The orange juice was irritating him to the extent that it was becoming unbearable so he yanked the black shirt over his head and threw it into the kitchen sink. He placed both of his hands on the rim of the sink and sunk his head down with a heavy sigh. His fringe covered his eyes and he could feel rage boil under his skin.

"Why do I feel so freaking aggravated for!"

He knew the reason why, but he just didn't want to accept it. It was stupid after all. Kotone and Hibiki are childhood friends; they're closer than he could ever be to either of them. Not that he wanted to be close with that bastard. There's no space for him to fit in, he didn't belong with them, and he was the third wheel whenever they went out. Even in their conversations he felt left out.

Silver was brooding and a familiar voice snapped him back into reality.

"Um… Silver do you have spare clothes that I can wear if you don't mind? Knowing Hibiki, he'll be there for more than ten minutes." Kotone asked sheepishly, her face bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and the sight of Silvers defined upper body. Silver's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

"…You want to borrow my _clothes_?" He repeated her question dumbly, not registering her request.

She didn't bother teasing him or rolling her eyes, she looked at him patiently and noticed how tense his body was.

"Is something bothering you? You've been acting… strange these days." She asked, concerned for her friend. Her eyes flicking down to his impressive abdomen and she drank in his handsome features greedily.

He didn't say anything.

She sighed, her thoughts plaguing her.

"I'm not trying to make it sound like everything is revolving around me but… I'm positive that it has something to do with me."

An awkward silence embraced them both.

"I'm concerned for you, as a friend of course. I don't see you as a rival at all. I know Hibiki can be a dickhead sometimes but… We see you as part of our group if you get what I mean."

She said gently. His gaze was wondering somewhere else; he refused to make eye contact with her. The word 'friends' had stung him badly.

"We are your friends; we'll be here for you if you ever need any help. So please, don't distance yourself from anyone who's trying to offer you help and comfort. I know you aren't as bad as everyone sees you Silver. You act arrogant and rotten but on the inside, you're like anyone else, a sweet and caring person."

Silver snorted at her description of him. He locked eyes with Kotone and held her gaze before walking to his room. She stood in the kitchen, her heart racing from the intense look he had shared with her. Why is he acting this way? Tears rimmed her eyelids, she tried to hold them but they escaped her control and slid down her face. She wanted to wipe her tears away but her fingers smelt of orange juice so she sniffled lighting and spotted some tissues and dabbed her eyes softly.

Few minutes later Silver came out from his room and threw an extra long shirt at Kotone. The shirt landed on her head and her vision went black. She moved the shirt from her head.

"It's a bit big but it's better than nothing." He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water, acting as though their conversation had never happened.

"Thanks. Well I'll go change in the toilet then…" She quickly dashed off to the toilet and slammed the door.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the power went out. Silver cursed under his breath.

"..._Great_."

He could hear Hibiki swearing inside the bathroom and he grinned, justice had been served, he was sure the hot water was off too now. He's locked in there since he can't see the way to the door and he wouldn't dare come open the door and risk exposing himself.

Silver heard a loud thud and a door busting open, he turned in the direction of the frantic footsteps and sighed. It was Kotone, she was having a panic attack somewhere near the lounge room.

"_Silverrrr! Thelightswentout, thelightswentout_!" She was babbling so fast, he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Calm down, it's only a black out." He called out as he groped his way towards her; she was closer than he thought. She had managed to find her way to the kitchen through her blind terror. She was standing by the Kitchen sink.

"How can I calm down? _I'm scared of the dark!_" She cried out, crouching down to bury her head inside her arms, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"For crying out loud woman, you're scared of everything!" He hugged the walls, trying to find the cupboard so that he could find a torch. Kotone whimpered at the sound of rustling.

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll get us some lights no-.."

He flashed the torch at the kitchen sink and jerked back, his mind reeling and his pants tighten. Kotone was in her bra and underwear, his shirt covering her head. What the hell is wrong with this girl!

"Moron! Why haven't you changed yet! I gave you my shirt for you to wear on your body, not for your head!" He scolded her, thank goodness it was dark, he was sure his face was burning brightly enough to illuminate the room now. Kotone was shaking out of fright and didn't register his voice.

Silver sighed and walked over to her, squatting down beside her. He turned his head to the side and spoke to her, since he couldn't afford to look at her body. Because if he did, he'd die from blood loss.

"Kotone. Here." He handed her the torch. She looked, her eyes damp with tears and clutched it with both of her hands.

"_T-thanks_."

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, the silence was unnerving, Silver fumbled around in the dark and built up the courage to talk to her.

"The reason why I'm being an asshole is because I can't stand watching you and Hibiki acting all mushy and stuff…"

Kotone turned to him, the bright yellow light illuminating the ceiling.

"…What do you mean Silver?"

"What I mean is….."

"What you mean is?"

"Never mind." He hurriedly stood up, backing down from what he was about to say. Kotone stood too, clutching the shirt to her body tightly.

"Just say it! I told you, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you. Hibiki is here for you, because we are your _FRIENDS_!"

He couldn't hold back anymore, it was driving him insane. Silver tugged on Kotone's arm and pulled her into his arms. He held her body close to his, his entire body burning with embarrassment. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and relished the feeling of her in his arms.

".._I don't want us to be friends_."

Kotone's face burned red, he was embracing her so tightly, she was in her underwear and he was half naked, it'd be awkward if the lights turned on and anyone happened to see them in this position. Her heart throbbed and she could also feel his heartbeat thumping against her chest. Silver tightened his grip on her and whispered into her ear.

"At least look at me for once, _you thick headed idiot_."

* * *

**Yeahhhh sorry for the cliffhanger alike ending :} I actually had fun typing this xD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Don't forget to... REVIEW!  
**


End file.
